


Countdown

by Sevens (SevenFive)



Series: Liverpool Tune [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, not slashy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenFive/pseuds/Sevens
Summary: Liverpool Tune前传。关于友情和救赎和其他。





	Countdown

_I felt a Funeral, in my Brain_

_And Mourners to and fro_

_Kept treading – treading – till it seemed_

_That Sense was breaking through **[1]**_

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

【26,338:34:26】

亚瑟·柯克兰瞥见那个白色的脑袋经过门口的时候，老师正在深情地朗诵着美国诗人艾米莉·迪金森的诗，婉转动听的男低音生拉硬拽地把弥漫的灰暗氛围渲染成了柔美的咏叹调。亚瑟·柯克兰单手支着下巴一个字也没听进去。他意志消沉地睁着眼睛打瞌睡，屏幕上滚动着的诗句滑过眼底，他麻木不仁无法辨识，心像是被开凿出的幽暗深渊，意识无望地四处游走，沉入虚无的底端去。

“……That Sense was breaking through……”

那是他中学生涯的最后一个学期，无聊的学校生活即将结束的好消息也无法提起他的半点兴致。一年之前他父母离异，命运凄惨的女人外遇了风度翩翩的男人，法院把他判给了酒鬼父亲——实质上是判给了巧舌如簧的他父亲的律师——然后两个月前那个脾气暴躁的酒鬼死于酒后驾车引发的车祸。亚瑟·柯克兰不知道该为此感到高兴还是难过，或许觉得麻烦更多一点。他无法取悦那个酒鬼，优异的成绩，妥帖的行事方式，出彩的学生活动表现，多得数不过来的奖项，这些都无法打动那个沉迷于酒精的男人。寄宿制高中带来的唯一好处就是他不用经常成为撒气桶。学校成为他的堡垒，至少那个爱面子的男人不会跑到这里来闹事。

然而现在情况改变，他需要取悦的对象成了一度抛弃他的母亲。这是更大的麻烦，因为那个女人打心底里厌恶流淌着他父亲的血的他，即使他从各种意义上来说都算是个优秀的儿子。这怪不了她。她受了将近二十年的虐待，怨恨在逆来顺受的表象之下暗自生长，终于迁移到了亚瑟·柯克兰身上。他长了一张与父亲过分相似的脸，遗传学和他开了个无心的玩笑，这是他的厄运之一。他注定无法融入母亲的新家庭，每周一次的会面成了地狱般的折磨。但女人至少慷慨地提供了足够的生活费用，虽说是为了尽量减少交流的次数，但他仍然对此心怀感激。

除去家庭的不幸，亚瑟·柯克兰的生活可以说是一帆风顺。他几乎拥有值得一个学生羡慕的一切。干净英俊的外表，总是优秀的成绩，出类拔萃的天赋。沉默寡言，难以接近，虽然显得高高在上，却总有人飞蛾扑火。但人类从来不知满足，在“得到”与“未得到”之间他们通常只会看到“未得到”的一部分。亚瑟·柯克兰也不能免俗。学校里的成就没能成功地在他心中取得任何地位，在梳理自己的生活的时候他仍然只能看到灰暗的一面，所有的光鲜都被他扔进了角落里的垃圾堆，他固执地盯视着自己所怨恨的丑恶。

不，他并非自愿地盯着它们不放。是它们总在他就要移开视线的时候面目可憎地凑上前来，强迫他与它们对视。可能的话亚瑟·柯克兰希望能忘记这被诅咒的一切。

_（忘却是自由的一种形式。 **[2]**_ _）_

现在，模范学生坐在无聊的课堂上，听他的老师用动听的嗓音扭曲着艾米莉叙述的葬礼。男低音终于告一段落，掌声稀稀拉拉地响了起来，最终汇集成一片。亚瑟·柯克兰也象征性地鼓着掌，前座的女生转过头来对他挤眼睛，他耸了耸肩膀作为回应，虽然并不清楚她的意思，也没兴趣知道。

没有什么能激起他的兴趣。也许吉他可以，但那多半是习惯。也许刚刚瞥见的白色的脑袋可以，但谁知道。

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

_And when they all were seated_

_A Service, like a Drum_

_Kept beating – beating – till I thought_

_My mind was going numb_

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

【26,331:27:54】

亚瑟·柯克兰推开了音乐室的门。下午五点左右这里总是没有人。他走了进去。这是他的地盘。他从架子上一排保管妥帖的乐器中找到了自己的吉他。面板是纯正的棕黄色，带有木材的纹理，此外没有多余的装饰，那是两个月前新买的。父亲的死亡带来的利好消息之一就是他再也不用担心那个酒鬼会发起酒疯砸坏他的乐器，也不用担心自己被吉他打伤。但这并不值得高兴。没有什么值得高兴。生活像一出荒诞剧……戈多？他马上就来。

亚瑟拖出了一把椅子，把椅背朝向正对门口的墙壁。他坐在椅子上调试着吉他，那是个缓慢的过程，有时候纯属多此一举。只是习惯。在终于满意了之后他开始练习新学会的曲子，圣桑的骷髅之舞的吉他部分，曲调中洋溢着诡异的欢快，仿佛万圣节派对上活蹦乱跳的骨架子。但亚瑟·柯克兰却没能沾染上这种异常的欢愉，他专注于指法，却不太在意旋律。这也是习惯。他很投入，内心如同任何时候一样平静，那是一滩毫无波澜的肮脏死水。

有人建议他组建乐队，但亚瑟出于对社交的厌恶无视了这一提议，何况他也不确定自己能和别人合奏。因为灵感总是突如其来，他时常不受控制地改变乐曲原本的调子。这仍是习惯。它让他在独奏时大放异彩，并在各种晚会上常年占据着一席之地。但它也成为他不与别人合作的漂亮借口，听上去总是那么体面——“不，不行，你知道我经常会——”

“Hi. 我听到声音就往这边来啦！是你在弹？你可真厉害！”

聒噪的、带着奇异口音的声音打断了亚瑟的思路，琴声也随之戛然而止。亚瑟抬起头来，看见出现在门口的白发少年。这就是他早上看见的白色的脑袋，它找上门来了。或者说他。亚瑟·柯克兰只花了不到一秒就认定来人不会是能和他相安无事的类型。和银白的头发同样抢眼的是猩红的眼睛，若不是因为有健康壮实的体格，这个少年便会轻易让人联想到白化病人。也许亚瑟更希望他是个白化病人，这样他至少没有纠缠不清的体力。然而事与愿违，少年看上去比正常人更加精力充沛，而且十分擅长死缠烂打。

亚瑟盯着门口的不速之客看了好一会儿，没有做出应有的回应。少年似乎被他盯得有些尴尬，他伸手挠了挠头，再开口时却加大了音量，语气也变得虚张声势地嚣张：“喂，你倒是说句话呀！干嘛这样盯着本大爷看！”

“不好意思。”亚瑟·柯克兰语气平淡地说，并无诚意。他试图调整自己的目光以显得友好一些，但他不确定自己表情上的变化是否真的有这种效果。得到回应的白发少年立刻兴高采烈地走上前来，这让亚瑟觉得自己的担心格外愚蠢。他不自觉地皱起了眉头，却看见面前少年露出了夸张的表情：“哇，仔细看才发现你眉毛真是粗得可以耶！这是真的吗？还是贴上去的？真的？贴上去的？”

亚瑟发誓那是半年来他第一次产生揍人的冲动，但他不想对一个莫名其妙的陌生人动怒。模范学生不动声色地深吸了一口气，然后慢慢呼出，再开口时语气如常；“你找我有什么事？”

“诶……这个嘛，”猩红的眼睛转向别处，少年搜肠刮肚却没找到高妙的事由，“本大爷只是路过而已啦！……你刚刚弹的那是什么？蛮好听的嘛。”

“骷髅之舞，圣桑的。你没别的事了？”

最迟钝的人也应该能听出此时亚瑟·柯克兰语气中赶人的意味，但白发少年对此充耳不闻。他打量着亚瑟和他的吉他，探寻的目光让亚瑟感到了某种程度的冒犯。沉默持续了几秒钟，然后白发少年再度开口：“你能再弹一遍给我听吗？”

凭什么，弹完你就会滚出去么。亚瑟·柯克兰再次不自觉地皱起眉头，白发少年厚脸皮地笑着，看样子并不打算离开。大概除非亚瑟真的对他生气，不然他就会赖在这里不走。亚瑟叹了口气算是妥协，他低下头找准了品格，然后再次开始了单调的、仅仅是出于习惯的演奏。一曲终了，亚瑟·柯克兰抬眼看向白发少年，经过一两秒极其违和的静默，对方才回过神来似的大嗓门地赞扬：“真帅！”

“谢谢。”亚瑟程式化地说，希望这样就能打发走眼前的陌生人。但半秒之后他就开始后悔自己的回答，因为白发少年接着宣布，毫无道理却理直气壮：“那就这么决定了！你来教本大爷弹吉他！”

“为什么？”亚瑟·柯克兰确定这是会让任何人望而却步的冷淡语调，可是白发少年不为所动，他咧开嘴笑着，看上去开心得几乎失真，答道：“因为你弹得好呀。”

“但我不想。”

“你会愿意的，”白发少年对直白的拒绝不以为意，“记好了，本大爷叫基尔伯特·贝什米特——别忘了哦！明天见。”

说完之后不请自来的白发少年便转身径直离开。亚瑟·柯克兰盯着门口看了一会儿，最终还是决定把刚刚的经历抛诸脑后。那是虚假的戈多的信使，一时兴起地前来报信，连自己也不相信自己的说辞。亚瑟重新把手指按在指板上，犹豫了一会儿，才拨动琴弦，弹出了几个不成调子的音。指尖上升起了奇异的陌生感。这并非习惯。吵闹的陌生人闯进了他的空间，破坏了他的模式。亚瑟·柯克兰感觉到细微的恼火被关在了业已封闭的心中，骚动着，跳跃着，持续不断地，照亮了那滩死水的肮脏表面。

但是没关系。亚瑟·柯克兰闭上了眼睛。毫无波澜的旋律再次从指间流出。他会习惯的。

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

_And then I heard them lift a Box_

_And creak across my Soul_

_With those same Boots of Lead, again_

_Then Space – began to toll_

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

【26,163:05:16】

噩梦总是出乎意料地降临，如同所有的不速之客。但无论把基尔伯特·贝什米特称作噩梦还是不速之客都没有本质上的差别。亚瑟·柯克兰感到疲惫。基尔伯特花了二十四小时摸清了他的套路，然后每天准时来访，把他一天之中唯一称得上是“和平的宁静”的时光付诸一炬。

亚瑟·柯克兰不止一次地想他应该对他发火，但他始终没有这么做。

基尔伯特·贝什米特是从德国来的转校生，一同前来的还有他的弟弟路德维希·贝什米特。至于他们为什么选择在这个微妙的时间点来到英国则没有准确的说法，亚瑟·柯克兰也一如既往提不起兴趣去一探究竟。路德维希转入了亚瑟所在的班级，金发蓝眼的少年沉稳安静、易于相处；而基尔伯特则被发配到了教学楼的另一端，这也许是唯一值得高兴的事。但由于选择了大量相同的课程，亚瑟和基尔伯特仍然是低头不见抬头见。白发少年一如亚瑟一眼看出的那样善于骚扰，他在各个方面挑战亚瑟忍耐的极限，像一只喋喋不休的牛虻……但亚瑟·柯克兰绝不是亟待唤醒的雅典[3]。校园生活变得吵闹不堪，最后的堡垒即将失守，阿提卡半岛风雨飘摇[4]。围墙轰然倒塌，噪音像飓风一样灌入，几乎打破了亚瑟·柯克兰心中长久维持的平衡。

也许这才是生活的本来面目。

在三番五次的打扰下，亚瑟不得不接受了基尔伯特的要求，教他弹奏吉他。不得不说基尔伯特的表现让人生厌，他总是大声地、毫无羞愧之意地重复提出一些基本问题，并且每隔两三分钟就会抱怨一次手指痛。亚瑟忍无可忍，对他的态度终于从对待陌生人的不咸不淡转入了恶言相向。再好脾气的老师也不会受得了如此冥顽不化的学生，何况亚瑟·柯克兰的性格应该被公正地划入“恶劣”的一类。但基尔伯特对亚瑟明显变坏的态度并不在意，他依然我行我素，用没完没了的大嗓门刺激着亚瑟日渐绷紧的神经。

“喂，亚瑟，这个音在哪来着？本大爷又忘记了！”这是常见的回合的开始。

“自己找。”亚瑟平静地予以回击。基尔伯特暂时偃旗息鼓，心不在焉地摸索着，弹出几个歪斜得难以入耳的音符，精准地避开了正确答案，简直像是故意按偏一样，亚瑟·柯克兰强忍着怒火逼迫自己保持沉默，而基尔伯特抓准时机再度出击：“本大爷指头疼！”

“你他妈疼死算了！”英国少年终于低吼出声，大步走上前去指出了正确的位置。基尔伯特慢吞吞地依葫芦画瓢，拨出细弱得扭曲了的正确音符，满脸闷闷不乐，似乎在为游戏结束而默默惋惜。

这样的生活持续了一周，基尔伯特进步缓慢，他甚至还不能完整地弹出最基本的音阶。亚瑟逐渐学会忍耐白发少年的持续挑战，他不断后撤，重新筑起围墙。只不过是换了一种消磨时间的方式。只不过是换了一种更为吵闹的方式。只不过换了一个习惯。亚瑟·柯克兰不断暗示自己。一切再度稳定下来，也许以一种不那么完美的形式。

周六的下午亚瑟·柯克兰一如既往地离校去与母亲见面。这一次比以往任何一次都要让人不愉快。女人带上了刚刚出生的孩子，一边照料着不谙世事的婴儿，一边敷衍地与亚瑟聊着天。全都是废话。你要努力。为了自己的将来。干巴巴的。快点自立。说到这里时她加重了语气，忽然认真了起来。为了你自己。我们还要抚养这个孩子。婴儿天真的眼睛转向亚瑟，亚瑟移开了目光。女人注视着婴儿，伸手揉了揉他细弱柔软的、刚长出来的淡金色头发。然后她像想起了什么似的掏出了封在信封里的钱，抛在了亚瑟·柯克兰面前。下周卡尔会代替我来——我有要事——不来见你。你大概不会有意见。女人看向别处。亚瑟收起了信封。当然。他回答。婴儿依旧看着他，他皱起了眉头。婴儿哭了起来，女人手忙脚乱地哄着他，像是刚刚当上母亲的少妇。亚瑟·柯克兰站起来径直离开。她周围的空气让他窒息。

他浑浑噩噩地走回学校，习惯性地往音乐室走。他已经告诉过基尔伯特今天他没有时间，所以音乐室此时应该没有人。他需要独处一会儿，最好能和他的吉他在一起。他慢慢地靠近音乐室，却意外地逐渐听到模糊的琴声。那是他弹过的骷髅之舞，曲调的一些细节被技巧性地改动，强弱处理得当而使乐章之间充满张力，表现力异常强烈。旋律中诡异的欢愉与亚瑟心中灰色的情绪混在一起产生让人想吐的冲动。亚瑟不自觉地一拳砸向墙面。他推开了音乐室的门。基尔伯特坐在椅子上半闭着眼睛拨弄着琴弦，身体随着旋律的变化有节奏地起伏，银色的碎发在脸颊上扫动。他手上的那把吉他通体漆黑，并不是亚瑟·柯克兰的琴。基尔伯特没有发现推门进来的亚瑟。他十分投入，猩红的眼睛中是罕见的深邃神情，嘴角被活泼的曲调染上笑意。浸染在奇异旋律中的白发少年身上有种黑暗的美感，像是甜蜜的地狱。

亚瑟在门边站定，等待乐曲结束。基尔伯特终于准确无误地弹出了最终的和弦，他在余音中沉浸了一两秒才抬起头来发现了门口的亚瑟。来不及去除眼中的晦涩的神色、换上傻帽的笑脸，基尔伯特脸上混合着怪异的表情看着亚瑟·柯克兰慢慢逼近，张嘴只吐出了含混不清的两个音节。

“亚瑟……”

还差一秒钟基尔伯特就能切换回平时多嘴的大嗓门状态，不过亚瑟·柯克兰没有给他机会。他走到基尔伯特面前，抬脚踹翻了他的椅子。白发少年摔倒在地，他不得不被动地蜷起身子保护吉他。而亚瑟毫无同情心地踢开了椅子，此时他心中只有一个明确的愿望，就是狠狠地揍他一顿。

他确实这么做了。基尔伯特也毫不客气地还手了。

无理取闹的扭打最终以基尔伯特单方面地压制了亚瑟而告终。基尔伯特用膝盖压住了亚瑟的手臂，他伸手掐住了亚瑟的脖子，另一只手撑在亚瑟耳边。那双居高临下地看过来的红眼睛里有瘆人的寒意，像是在思考怎样处理猎物的嗜血野兽。亚瑟·柯克兰冷淡地注视着面前的猩红色眼睛。奔涌的血液跳动的心脏和紊乱的呼吸。他从中再次获得了死一般的沉寂。

定格了两三秒。

基尔伯特忽然回过神来，红色眼睛中闪过不知所措的目光，他几乎是慌乱地松开了掐在亚瑟脖子上的手，直起了身子，然后开口嚷嚷：“呜啊，亚瑟……本大爷的吉他，”他抬眼寻找在打斗中被踢到一边的吉他，“没坏的样子——，”视线重新回到躺倒在地的英国少年身上，基尔伯特一副吓了一跳的神情，“呜啊啊啊，亚瑟你没事吧——对不起，”白发少年忙乱地起身然后对地上的亚瑟伸出了手。但亚瑟·柯克兰并不领情，他双手并用撑起了自己的身体，然后对着还没站稳的基尔伯特用心险恶地扫过一脚。白发少年没有防备，他毫无形象地摔倒在地，翻了个身之后索性大字型地躺开，嘴里的嚷嚷还没停下：“亚瑟你也太坏了吧——”

亚瑟·柯克兰不以为意地活动着疼痛的关节。基尔伯特刚才动了真格，每一次攻击都带着想要置人于死地的狠劲。当然，亚瑟也和他半斤八两，只不过最终技不如人败下阵来。他转过头斜睨躺在地上的白发少年，开口时的语气一如初见的平稳：“你干嘛来找我茬。”

基尔伯特也坐起身来，不明就里地问：“本大爷哪有找你茬，不是你先动手的嘛。”

“吉他。”亚瑟·柯克兰指出了症结所在。基尔伯特呆愣了半秒之后摆出欠揍的笑脸，解释道：“这个嘛，本大爷那天路过，第一次听到那么厉害的人——，”他在亚瑟·柯克兰转冷的目光的威逼之下吐出了重点，“——把骷髅之舞弹得那·么·难·听——嘶——”

最后几个音节即将结束的时候亚瑟抬起手来，狠狠拍在了基尔伯特的后脑上。

“你干什么很痛的啊喂！”白发少年捂着后脑转过头来控诉罪魁祸首，而亚瑟·柯克兰绿色的眼睛中神色平淡毫无歉意。基尔伯特神情委屈，让人错觉在那双红色眼睛中看见了并不存在的眼泪。

“你们两个在干什么？”沉稳的声音传来，两人同时转头看向音乐室的门口。高大的金发少年站在门边，正用审视的目光打量着坐在地上的自家大哥和同班同学。两个人同等地狼狈，衣服乱糟糟的，脸上都挂了小彩。沉默持续了几秒，然后基尔伯特开口说：“亚瑟他被本大爷弹吉他的样子帅疯了嘛本大爷也没想到他这么狂热所以我们就切磋了一下——喂，别再打了！”

亚瑟·柯克兰再次毫不犹豫地一掌拍向基尔伯特的后脑。路德维希怜悯地看着自己的哥哥，他正在挤眉弄眼地朝亚瑟表示自己的不满，但显然是毫无用处。他朝他们走过去，伸手拉起了自家大哥，然后同样对亚瑟伸出了手，附上诚恳的道歉：“对不起。”

“没事。”亚瑟拉住他的手站起身来。一边的基尔伯特再次开始大声抱怨，却遭到了亚瑟和路德维希的联合无视。三人在基尔伯特喋喋不休的吵闹中走出了音乐室的门。关上门之前亚瑟·柯克兰回望了一眼。基尔伯特的吉他还安静地躺在地上，正对亚瑟的侧板上用银色马克笔写着“GB”两个花体字母，笨拙又幼稚地宣誓了所有权，是生怕别人抢走的样子。而写下字母的人此刻却拉着自家兄弟不着边际地发着牢骚，完全忘记了音乐室里的吉他，仍旧孤零零地摆在那里。

那是亚瑟·柯克兰无法理解的漠然和愚蠢。

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

_As all the Heavens were a Bell_

_And Being, but an Ear_

_And I, and Silence, some strange Race_

_Wrecked, solitary, here –_

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

【23,976:47:29】

亚瑟答应了基尔伯特组建乐队的邀请。事实上他不能不答应。基尔伯特难缠至极，他会使出意想不到的手段逼迫亚瑟妥协。如果再不答应，亚瑟毫不怀疑他会连夜在教学楼的墙上喷上几个大字“陪我玩乐队好吗，亚瑟”，然后引起绝对没有必要的、纯粹只是麻烦的轰动。权衡利弊之后，亚瑟接受了基尔伯特的要挟。基尔伯特得意洋洋，然后立刻得寸进尺。

“嘿，我们来写歌吧！本大爷要在毕业晚会上把他们帅瞎~！”

亚瑟·柯克兰感到厌倦，但他无法拒绝。因为这不是提议，不是请求，而几乎等同于是命令。反正最后他也会不得不在基尔伯特的死缠烂打之下同意这个想法，因此他索性在一开始就不情愿地爽快答应。基尔伯特兴致勃勃，他拉上了自家兄弟——路德维希是个不错的鼓手——又变戏法一般地找出了键盘伴奏，几个人恰好能拼凑成一支临时乐队，然后他们开始顶着学业压力进行纯属无聊的课外活动。

这在亚瑟看来简直就是个笑话。但或许有学业压力的只有他一个人而已，毕竟不是每个人都想着考上大学然后再靠奖学金过日子。

基尔伯特比起亚瑟更加擅长编曲，于是他就自告奋勇地承担了这个任务。而亚瑟则被连哄带骗威逼利诱地指派去写歌词。这非常让人头疼。他不得不在完成各种项目之余挤出时间来压榨他所剩不多的灵感——对他而言非常困难。与母亲每周一次的会面还在继续，每一次都比前一次更加压抑，她变得越来越没有耐性，盼望着他即将到来的纯属虚设无人关注的成人礼。她希望他从视野中消失，这个愿望随着时间的推移变得越加明显，亚瑟怀疑她迟早有一天会对他这么吼出来。

_(That Sense was breaking through.)_

那段时间亚瑟时常熬夜，逼仄的生活让他感到疲惫不堪。与他相对的是基尔伯特的精力旺盛，他在一个半星期里就拿出了两首曲子。亚瑟不得不回应他的热情，每晚在台灯下对着空白稿纸思考可能的歌词，脑子里蹦出的语句和曲调并不合拍，但它们自然而然，挥之不去。

_When nights will fall, we will never be the same. **[5]**_

毫无用处。亚瑟·柯克兰沮丧地想。也许以后会用的着。但他无法保证可见的未来中还会有“基尔伯特·贝什米特”这个人，以及一支与他兴趣不符的乐队。

最终亚瑟在高中生涯彻底结束前的第三个星期交出了他的歌词。在那之前基尔伯特已经拉着几个人练习了很多次。亚瑟对节奏和曲调提出不少修改意见，极少部分被采纳，更多的时候会引来直接升级为肉搏的口角。路德维希无奈地发现自家大哥和亚瑟·柯克兰最有效率的交流模式竟然是干架，至少在每次搏斗之后他们都能莫名其妙地达成某种妥协过的共识，统一得让人费解。虽然结果皆大欢喜，过程却往往惊悚异常。路德维希难以理解总是拿出要对方的命的架势拳脚相向的两人，每次劝架他都面临身负重伤的危险，但他觉得有必要这么做，不然其中一人迟早要被拉进太平间；而事后二人通常不以为意，背上吉他继续练习，互相乱扔脏话，但矛盾已经神奇地解决；然而和平难以长久，下一个矛盾守候在二十多分钟之后。路德维希身心俱疲，而能够理解他的似乎只有那个被半路拉进来、起初被两个吉他手的行为吓得够呛、后来逐渐习惯了的键盘手。

总的来说事情还算顺利。亚瑟·柯克兰不愿检视自己写的歌词，基尔伯特接手修改，改成什么样亚瑟都没有意见——基尔伯特也懒得问他的意见。他们之间存在着古怪的默契。虽然冲突不断，却在难以察觉的黑暗角落保持一致。基尔伯特似乎对歌词很满意，交还到亚瑟手上的时候几乎没有改动，但白发少年同时宣布了另一个消息：“一人一首咯亚瑟！这一首和本大爷风格不和就给你啦！”

“Pardon me?”亚瑟·柯克兰扬了扬眉毛，语气平淡地回应。

路德维希又嗅到了腥风血雨前不祥的味道，但他的大哥对此丝毫没有察觉。基尔伯特站在亚瑟桌前，把两页歌词拍在桌上，信心满满地以为自己的搭档一定会接受这个天方夜谭的提议。亚瑟·柯克兰双手插在裤兜里翘着脚坐在椅子上抬眼看向面前的基尔伯特，基尔伯特也毫不躲闪地回视他，两人都神色如常，但气氛却在瞬间变得剑拔弩张。路德维希毫不怀疑，如果地点不是在人声鼎沸的课间的教室的话，他面前的两人一定会立刻动手。

可惜不合适的地点阻止了两人的发挥。基尔伯特俯下身，逼近的红色眼睛渐渐有了压迫感；亚瑟目不斜视，绿色眼睛中慢慢染上挑衅。白发少年凑到了优等生面前，语气半是威胁半是引诱，说：“一人一首——你就答应了怎么样？——知道你最好啦~”

亚瑟不置可否，从口袋里抽出了右手，攀上了基尔伯特的后脑勺。暧昧的姿势可歌可泣地维持了不到半秒，亚瑟·柯克兰猛然发力，基尔伯特全无准备，他的头被狠狠地摁向桌面。一声巨响。周围的学生纷纷侧目。基尔伯特捂着发红的额头抬眼，视线有些模糊，面前那双绿色眼睛里的目光冷峻中带着恶质的愉快。亚瑟·柯克兰面无表情，轻声低语：“成交。”

基尔伯特咧嘴一笑，揉着额头摇摇晃晃地直起身来，开口时声音嘶哑，语气中充溢着无法尽情还手的遗憾：“真是爱死你啦。”

然后白发少年转身扬长而去。路德维希松了一口气。亚瑟低头瞟了一眼桌上的纸页，基尔伯特乱七八糟的字迹和他还算工整的笔迹混在一起。他皱起了眉头，令人生厌的内容让他马上移开了视线。

_Suddenly I realize, every hero pays the price. **[6]**_

经过三个星期天昏地暗的排练，他们在一片混乱中迎来了表演的日子。亚瑟·柯克兰认为自己能否考上大学完全只能听天由命。他并不擅长演唱，基尔伯特不管不顾地拉着他练习，厚脸皮地跑去请教学校的声乐老师，可惜收效甚微。白发少年因为发音方式不对还遭遇了短暂的失声，不过这完全无法扑灭他的热情。亚瑟看到他的时候总会无法抑制地感觉到嗓子疼。但无论如何，时间公正地不紧不慢地过去，亚瑟终于成功等到了也许是一切结束的那一天。

他们在化妆间折腾了很久。女生们自告奋勇地前来帮忙，狭小的空间中由于挤了过多的人而产生窒息感。最后基尔伯特扯着嗓门把所有的女生都哄了出去，然后炫耀般地走到瘫坐在椅子上的亚瑟面前，欠揍地笑着，问：“看本大爷帅吧~？”

亚瑟没好气地抬眼看他。银白的头发被发胶固定成新潮的造型，朋克风的装扮倒是很适合他，只不过没完没了的铆钉总是让亚瑟不合时宜地联想到刺猬。亚瑟几乎是下意识地抬手准备一巴掌拍下去，他身后的路德维希眼疾手快地扣住了他的手腕，无奈地说：“放过他吧亚瑟，那样子搞乱了的话很难再弄好了。”

基尔伯特朝自己的弟弟竖起了大拇指：“阿西干得漂亮！”话音刚落他便一个趔趄，如果不是及时扶住了化妆台，他一定会摔倒。

因为亚瑟·柯克兰毫不犹豫地给了他一脚。

候场时间在各种无意义的拌嘴和打闹中结束，为了制止亚瑟和基尔伯特不分场合的斗殴，路德维希和键盘手费尽了精力。他们确信如果还不轮到他们出场，两个吉他手一定会闹个天翻地覆把一切都弄得一团糟。上帝是如此仁慈体贴，主持人甜蜜的报幕声适时响起，路德维希把基尔伯特推上了台，然后几人才陆陆续续地跟上去就位。

聚光灯让亚瑟·柯克兰几乎睁不开眼睛。话筒像怪物一样伸到他面前，他转头看向基尔伯特，后者对他眨了眨眼，然后便低下头去找准品格。前奏响起，亚瑟闭上眼睛，开口时他听不见自己的声音。

“Suddenly I realize

Every hero pays the price

……

Dry land, don’t cry on me

How could I know?

The sky forgives no one

And the worst has yet to come.[7]”

一曲终了的时候亚瑟睁开眼睛，基尔伯特在对着他笑，猩红的眼睛中流动着暗沉的神采，在雷动的掌声中亚瑟听不清他对自己说了什么。基尔伯特伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，然后指了指吉他。亚瑟回过神来，他按上琴弦，颤动的指尖上再次传来生疏感。亚瑟呼出一口气。他拨出几个音，放任一切流于习惯。

“Calling S.O.S in deep despair

Please, teach me,

How the hell do I breathe down there?

Waves crash on me, I can’t hold my breath,

There’s no coming up for a gasp of air.[8]”

基尔伯特的声音混杂在台下的喧闹里，充满着富有攻击性的沙哑，是和他平时给人的感觉不符的低沉和磁性。亚瑟听到尖叫声，有人在高喊基尔伯特的名字。旋律上下跳动变换，像狂暴的水流，基尔伯特的声音带上玩世不恭的倦意和飘摇，让人联想到洪水之中旁观万物生死的吹过水面的风。气氛像轰响的水声一样躁动不息。

“I’ve sacrificed all that I love and care about

Drowning in the flood.

……

I’m sorry, I’m sad with a sense of regret.

It fills my lungs.

It’s not too late to suffocate.

The price I will pay for what I’ve done.”

演出获得了成功。走下舞台之前亚瑟环视观众席，大部分观众都站了起来，尖叫声和口哨声混杂在一起。基尔伯特挥手向他们致意，于是引来新一轮的尖叫声。他们终于离开了舞台的灯光，亚瑟松了一口气，指尖仍然震颤不已。背上突如其来的重量把英国青年彻底拉回了现实，基尔伯特环住了他的肩膀，整个人挂在亚瑟身上像一只巨型树獭。

“亚瑟你真是太——棒——啦——”

带着笑意的嘶哑嗓音在耳边响起，亚瑟·柯克兰偏了偏头，然后抬手肘击基尔伯特的腹部。中招的基尔伯特开始鬼哭狼嚎，亚瑟不得不忍耐着他的噪音拖着他艰难地走回了化妆间。白发少年被狠狠摔在了地上，他笑嘻嘻地抬眼看着面前的亚瑟·柯克兰，米金色的碎发反射着柔和的灯光，幽深的绿眼睛一如既往没什么表情。

“爱死你啦~”基尔伯特再次如是申明。亚瑟·柯克兰耸了耸肩膀，不为所动——实际上是拼命忍下了对着白发少年踩上几脚的欲望——回答说：“那真是多谢。”

第二天亚瑟被叫去基尔伯特的宿舍时，舍友们都已经不堪其扰地离开，路德维希神色担忧地看着自己塞着耳机抱着平板在床上不断打滚乱叫的大哥，在听到开门声时转过头去。亚瑟·柯克兰抱着双臂黑着一张脸站在门口，并不打算靠近。他开口平静地问道：“他又发了什么疯。”

路德维希没有来得及回答。高大的金发青年苦着脸，他的哥哥旁若无人地大声自我陶醉：“唔噢噢噢噢噢噢——本大爷真是帅呆啦——要被自己帅死啦——呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

亚瑟·柯克兰感到一阵头疼。他走上前去抽走了基尔伯特手上的平板，扯下了耳机，不过这没能阻止白发少年继续自恋的嚎叫。绿色眼睛扫过略微反光的屏幕，基尔伯特单手扶着话筒，嘴唇开阖，亚瑟听不见他的声音。他的嘴角上是漫不经心的、游戏般的笑容，猩红的眼睛中流淌着戏谑的、张扬的目光，抢眼得黯淡了舞台上所有的光线。

像是摄人心魄的黑色太阳。

亚瑟叹了口气，把平板拍在了基尔伯特的脸上。自恋的嚎叫变成了吃痛的鬼吼，基尔伯特伸手在空中乱抓一气，而亚瑟淡定地避开了所有的攻击。

“别吵了。”

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

_And then a Plank in Reason, broke_

_And I dropped down, and down_

_And hit a World, at every plunge_

_And……_

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

【18,118:17:35】

在ICL[9]的校园中见到基尔伯特·贝什米特的亚瑟·柯克兰感到些许无奈的惊讶。整个假期他们都没怎么见过面，亚瑟一度以为基尔伯特已经回国，乐队的事情告一段落，生活即将回归正轨，吉他仍然占据重要位置——但绝不是主导性的、必不可少的位置。但出现在眼前的白色脑袋击碎了这些设想，它再次闯入他的生活，企图闹个底朝天。噩梦从来不会自己消失。好吧。亚瑟耸了耸肩膀。还能怎样呢。

据路德维希后来所说，他的哥哥费了不少功夫拐弯抹角地打听到亚瑟·柯克兰想要报考的学院，然后使出前所未有的力气满口抱怨地把自己弄进了同一个地方。金发青年这样叙述的时候亚瑟·柯克兰忍住了叹气的冲动，他身边的基尔伯特一脸“快表扬本大爷”的表情，像是把丢出去的小皮球捡回来的大型犬，蹲坐在主人面前卖力地摇着尾巴。

于是亚瑟·柯克兰颇为慷慨地抬手狠狠地拍上他的后脑，换来的是意料之中夸张到矫情的惨叫。

亚瑟仔细思考过为什么基尔伯特总是紧追着自己不放。满世界都是他想要的吉他手，只要他乐意，最后应该没有谁能坚持不向他投降。英国青年无法得出确切的结论，最后他将一切都归咎于自己向来不好的运气。但不管怎么说基尔伯特并不十分让人讨厌——如果他不那么死缠烂打、不那么强人所难、不那么聒噪、不那么没事找事——不那么像“基尔伯特·贝什米特”的话。亚瑟·柯克兰只是拿不出力气来真的讨厌他，他已经疲于奔命，以至于所有突如其来的麻烦，他都只能假装视为朋友。至少基尔伯特态度不坏，在极为稀少的场合，亚瑟·柯克兰甚至能从他身上感受到错觉般的隐秘的理解。

_（我们互相看着，我们交换黑暗的词语。 **[10]**_ _）_

基尔伯特继续尝试着组织乐队，但学校里几乎没有和他们——他和亚瑟——合得来的人。虽然次数大大减少，但他们还是在“有必要”的时候干架，一如既往地突如其来来势汹汹毫无道理，足以吓跑任何打算和他们组队的人。基尔伯特对此不以为意。路德维希依然默默跟在他们身后收拾烂摊子。亚瑟·柯克兰巴不得没有合作伙伴，那样基尔伯特就没办法占用他太多的时间。但白发青年的鬼点子层出不穷，每个周末他都拉着亚瑟到海德公园去“赚零花钱”，背着吉他对着来来往往的行人弹唱，有兴趣的人丢给他们几个硬币，偶尔还有大额的纸钞。亚瑟·柯克兰并不十分愿意这样做，这让他觉得愚蠢。有时候他就坐在基尔伯特身边看他自我陶醉，基尔伯特对此毫无意见，似乎只要亚瑟·柯克兰还呆在旁边他就能满足。行人漠不关心地路过，偶尔有人停下来，但那多半是问路。

科学博物馆？从公园出去沿Exhibition Road走第四个路口右拐。不用谢。自然历史博物馆？Exhibition Road，第五个路口右拐。帝国理工学院？您想去那观光吗？沿Exhibition Road走第四个路口右拐……对，我们是那里的学生，对面就是科学博物馆，值得一看。塔桥？那里有点远了，还是搭车去吧。伦敦桥？您是不是弄错了，那里没有什么好看的……塔桥就在旁边，泰晤士河边，还有伦敦塔。祝您玩得开心。……亚瑟·柯克兰语气礼貌、颇为专业地回答着观光客们的问题，他身边的基尔伯特对此充耳不闻，他沉浸在吉他中，仿佛整个世界只剩下他弹奏的乐曲。

自从上大学以后，亚瑟·柯克兰的母亲就减少了他每周的生活费。她不想见他，所以会面变成了名义上的一月一次，实际上他们半年也不会见面。亚瑟不得不自己打零工挣钱。在酒吧里当兼职吉他手是不错的选择，工资不菲，而且也相对轻松。基尔伯特不来打扰他的时候他就会到酒吧里去。或许实际上并不存在那样的时候，亚瑟在酒吧时基尔伯特多数情况下也在。他坐在吧台边拉着路德维希一杯一杯地喝啤酒，一直等到亚瑟下班，然后企图把他拐到公园卖唱。

不过他从未真正成功过，每一次等待的结果都令人惋惜。最后基尔伯特往往只能灰溜溜地接过亚瑟肩上的琴袋，帮他把它背回宿舍去。但白发青年乐此不疲。或许仅有一次他得到了不同的结果，但那看上去只不过是更糟糕了而已。

那是周五的晚上，亚瑟·柯克兰收工比平常早一些。基尔伯特扔下酒杯凑上前来，英国青年都懒得正眼看他一眼，在对话开始前就扔出一句：“不去。”

“喂喂本大爷这不是还什么都没说吗……”

亚瑟小心地把吉他装进了琴袋里，再把琴袋甩在肩上，然后走出了酒吧。基尔伯特跟在他身边，路德维希紧随其后。白发青年看起来兴致高涨，他拉住了卯足劲头往前走的亚瑟·柯克兰，在对方瞬间变得恼火的目光中开口提议：“今天陪本大爷去逛酒吧嘛~难得这么早就可以回去了。”

“不去，”亚瑟一口回绝，“不是谁都和你一样闲。”

然而拒绝的效果几乎为零，大概没有什么能阻止基尔伯特去实践他的突发奇想。亚瑟最终还是被兄弟两人硬拽上了路。路德维希成为史上最无奈的帮凶，亚瑟的琴袋不知不觉中被挂在了他的肩上，他沉默地跟在二人身后，像是尽职尽责的保姆。但事实证明基尔伯特做出了错误的决定，他不应该拉着亚瑟·柯克兰去喝酒。尽管他们只喝啤酒，但在从第三家酒吧出来的时候，亚瑟·柯克兰就已经开始说胡话了。

基尔伯特和路德维希面面相觑，白发青年试探性地发问：“阿西，你觉得亚瑟是在开玩笑……吗？”

金发青年面色凝重地摇了摇头，语气认真地说出了那个让人遗憾的真相：“我觉得他是真的喝醉了。”

走在二人前面的亚瑟回过头来，歪着脑袋扫了窃窃私语的德国兄弟一眼，然后拖长了音节语调怪异地催促道：“你们他妈——在叽歪些什么？——快点——跟——上——”

基尔伯特挑了挑眉毛，路德维希从他的表情中读出一句“见鬼”。米金色头发的青年站在他们面前三米左右的地方，但一时间兄弟俩谁也没打算靠近。这个场景让路德维希感到似曾相识。当然，他见过无数次，在并不值得回味的童年——父亲指着一团糟的客厅问“这是谁干的”，兄弟两人都不说话，低着头看地板，不时偷偷交换眼神；问题没有解决，两人都想逃跑，通常情况是基尔伯特跑得更快——当他被抓回来之后，通常也会被骂得更惨。路德维希从小就切身体验了兄弟之间的有难同当，虽然他几乎从未闯祸，但是托喜欢乱来的哥哥的福，他也没有少受过指责。

或许这一次也会是一样的情况。

路德维希叹了口气准备去把亚瑟劝回家，但出乎意料的是他一向擅长逃跑的兄长反应比他更快。基尔伯特走上前去叽里呱啦地开始对亚瑟·柯克兰进行劝导，但不幸唯一的效果似乎就是激怒了米金色头发的吉他手。两人开始就亚瑟·柯克兰究竟有没有喝醉这个严肃命题进行毫无意义的辩论。路德维希揉了揉眉心。你不可能让一个喝醉的人承认他醉了。亚瑟对基尔伯特皱起眉头，绿色的眼睛中水光粼粼，跳跃着生动的怒火：“What the hell do you think you know?”

当然，这种程度的火气对基尔伯特来说不算什么。他咧开嘴笑得像个流氓——路德维希愿意这样形容——然后准备回答——路德维希预感到他将会听到一句“I know you’re drunk”；但他没有，谢天谢地。或许基尔伯特难得用了一回脑子，但他给出的回答说不定比不用脑子的时候更加糟糕，他说：“I know you.”

路德维希感觉到一两秒的无语，同样语塞的还有亚瑟·柯克兰；但后者立刻以行动作出了回应——基尔伯特的后脑勺上又挨了一掌。喊痛的叫声又响了起来，亚瑟·柯克兰满意地转身离去，基尔伯特揉着脑袋无可奈何地跟上。路德维希承认他几乎产生了一种报复的快感，这也许是他的哥哥第一次尝到收拾残局的困难。

最终兄弟两人还是跟着喝得烂醉如泥的亚瑟·柯克兰把肯辛顿区的酒吧逛了一遍。从最后一家酒吧出来的时候亚瑟差点摔倒，基尔伯特及时地拉住他。白发青年不得不把亚瑟·柯克兰背到背上，忍受他含混不清的呢喃，打车回到校区。下车的时候亚瑟毫无形象地吐了一地，为了把他收拾干净基尔伯特和路德维希一起忙活到半夜。亚瑟睡得很熟，完全不知道自己给德国兄弟添了怎样的麻烦。基尔伯特把他扔到床上盖好被子，坐在床沿松了口气。睡着的亚瑟·柯克兰看上去无害温和，米金的碎发散乱地贴在脸颊上，睫毛随着呼吸轻颤，他在基尔伯特的注视下翻了个身，裹紧被子继续沉睡。基尔伯特和路德维希对视了一眼。

他再也不会带亚瑟·柯克兰出去喝酒了。

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

_With those same Boots of Lead, again,_

_Then Space – began to toll_

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

【4,998:59:04】

亚瑟·柯克兰不知道基尔伯特从哪里变出了那么多人。大学的第一个假期之初他回了一趟德国，然后就骗来了两个乐意组成乐队的伙伴——奥地利裔键盘手罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦和匈牙利裔贝斯手伊丽莎白·海德薇莉。然后那一整个假期就毫无悬念地搭进了基尔伯特异想天开的乐队计划中。他们依然把海德公园的绿地当做自己的据点，亚瑟·柯克兰继续充当来往行人的临时导游。科学博物馆？Exhibition Road，第四个路口右拐。不用谢。然后基尔伯特凑上前来。嘿，这周末我们会在这里表演，记得来看哦。亚瑟对这种宣传的效果不报期望，但周末的海德公园人并不少，他们或多或少会有观众，不算火爆也不算冷淡，在几十双眼睛的注视下，感觉刚刚好。

比起基尔伯特，罗德里赫和海德薇莉都算是很好相处的人，不会让人感觉到压力。基尔伯特偶尔和他们争辩，但基本从未占过上风。他对伊丽莎白毫无办法，蜜色长发的美女总是干脆果断地驳回他的意见，而出于种种面子方面的考虑基尔伯特也懒得跟她死缠烂打；罗德里赫几乎不会搭理基尔伯特的一时兴起，看到他亚瑟总感觉到自己某种原则上的失败。但无论如何，有人能让基尔伯特吃瘪是一件大快人心的事，路德维希和亚瑟·柯克兰都这么想。

但基尔伯特对乐队充满热情，百折不挠。在他的推动下事情逐渐步入正轨。曾有一个星期他们对主唱的人选产生了争论，亚瑟、路德维希和罗德里赫推举基尔伯特，而基尔伯特和伊丽莎白则觉得亚瑟比较合适。争论的结果显而易见，两个强势的人难得联手，亚瑟·柯克兰根本骑虎难下。或许为了表示让步，基尔伯特同意在某些时候帮帮他。但伊丽莎白讥讽地表示她不想听到白发青年的公鸭嗓，如果不幸被基尔伯特抢到了话筒，她将配合地弹出走调的伴奏。

“没人会注意你的，低音混蛋！”基尔伯特如此回应，但话音刚落他就遭到了反击。伊丽莎白毫不犹豫地踩了他一脚，在高跟鞋的细跟的折磨下基尔伯凄厉地嚎叫出声，亚瑟及时堵住了耳朵，在心里叹了口气。

他不希望被推到聚光灯下成为所有目光的焦点，那让他有种在深渊上走钢丝的错觉。岌岌可危，摇摇欲坠。总是站在他身边的基尔伯特低声伴唱，指尖流出的旋律黑暗而华美。那才是适合亚瑟·柯克兰的位置，隐秘而安全。

_My blinded walk over the edge_

_No grave to bury my sin **[11]**_

最终亚瑟和基尔伯特以七三开分配了演唱的工作。编曲的任务一如既往被基尔伯特揽下，亚瑟还是被他软磨硬泡地派去写歌词。不相干的词句再一次断断续续地出现在他的脑海中，企图扰乱他的创作；同时出现的还有曲调的片段。亚瑟觉得也许自己能完成一首歌，然后塞给基尔伯特去唱。为了纪念基尔伯特死皮赖脸地留在了他曾经的未来中，这大概是个不错的主意。

经过一个假期的努力乐队总算积累了一些人气。开学后伊丽莎白和罗德里赫便回到了德国，乐队再次偃旗息鼓，但基尔伯特不知消停，依然拉着亚瑟往公园里跑。编曲也从未停下来，亚瑟经常看见他和罗德里赫视频拌嘴。基尔伯特提供的旋律变化多端，毫无连续性，或者更直接的说法是缺乏理性；而罗德里赫深受古典音乐的熏陶，乱七八糟的调子很难让他接受。亚瑟在某种程度上同意罗德里赫的观点，基尔伯特的曲调中有太多不适合演唱的部分，歌词像碎片一样艰难地插入其中，沦为长篇大论的演奏的点缀。但基尔伯特的编曲并不真的让亚瑟讨厌。乐章之间有着难以想象的强大张力，幽深汹涌的情绪蕴含其中，冲突溃散，每一根弦都被崩至极限，像是纸制的巨网困住了来自地狱的恶兽，或者是从暗处逼视的眼睛。

_(Kept beating – beating – till I thought, my mind was going --- )_

亚瑟的大学生活在基尔伯特的胡搅蛮缠中平淡无奇地过去。假期和乐队混在一起，开学被拖去公园卖唱，平时去酒吧赚工资。亚瑟·柯克兰已经形成了新的习惯。基尔伯特的聒噪再也无法让他恼火，但他仍会在必要的时候“修理”白发青年一顿。更准确的说法是“互相修理”。有时候是十分幼稚的理由，有时候完全没有理由。基尔伯特随时应战，路德维希则时刻准备好善后。他起初以为英国青年至少不会像他哥哥一样无理取闹，但没过多久他就放弃了这个想法。亚瑟发起疯来和基尔伯特半斤八两，只不过前者更善于掩饰罢了。

第二年的假期伊丽莎白与罗德里赫如期到来，五个人又开始为乐队奔忙。他们挤在一间临时租下的公寓里以工作为名嬉闹，形势不好不坏。基尔伯特希望能与公司签约，但另外四人不留情面地指出他们的乐队还远远没有谈判的资本。发展似乎遇到了瓶颈。基尔伯特不以为意，但其余四人却感到疲惫不堪。写歌，排练，演出。如此循环往复。他们面对的永远都是几十双眼睛，不冷不热不咸不淡，现场有尖叫声，但总是零零星星。

_（热情，那灰发证人站在门口。 **[12]**_ _）_

某一天的中午亚瑟在客厅的沙发上小憩，伊丽莎白和罗德里赫坐在他面前的地板上闲谈。路德维希在卧室里午睡。一片难得的安静——因为基尔伯特外出觅食。伊丽莎白揪着脚边地毯上的绒毛，抬眼看了看熟睡的亚瑟，然后罕见地叹了口气。

“罗德，”她低声说，“我觉得我们这样下去不行。”

戴眼镜的青年以沉默回应她，她接着说了下去：“不可能每年都这样跑到这边来——没有人真的对我们感兴趣——我看过了，很少有相同的观众。”

“可是基尔很坚持。亚瑟也不可能跟着我们——至少暂时不行——去德国。”罗德里赫回答，语气平淡。

伊丽莎白抬起头来与他对视，满脸认真：“那就是我要说的，他和亚瑟合不来——”

“别傻了伊莎，我们不可能说服那个笨蛋——”

“——他们风格完全不同，只是看起来相似，但是内部南辕北辙。我们不需要两个主唱或者两个吉他手。也不可能总是变换方向。”

罗德里赫回视伊丽莎白。他们有几秒没有说话：“基尔不会答应的。而且这对亚瑟——”

“我很喜欢亚瑟，”伊丽莎白再次低下头去，声音轻得仿佛耳语，“但是不得不承认基尔更加——”

开门的声音打断了她。基尔伯特拎着两袋零食出现在门口。他把袋子扔在地上，踢掉了鞋子。伊丽莎白看了他一眼，然后继续低声说：“——更加有感染力。”

白发青年朝他们走来，罗德里赫打算说些什么作为回应，但他的话被基尔伯特的大嗓门打断。白发青年傻气地把两只手撑在亚瑟脑袋两侧的沙发上，好像他自己是一道隔音墙，然后回过头去对他们说：“亚瑟在睡觉耶，你们在吵些什么？”

“我觉得你比较会吵到他。”罗德里赫平静地指出了这个事实。但基尔伯特不以为然，他打算反驳眼镜青年的发言，事实上他也这么做了——但他没有注意到刚才还睡得安稳的亚瑟皱起了眉头，同时抬起了手——，“开什么玩笑本大爷怎么可能——Ouch!”

绿色眼睛睁开，亚瑟·柯克兰宣告了他午睡被打扰的怒火——基尔伯特的后脑勺又一次被不留情面地拍了一掌。没有掌握好平衡的白发青年摔在了沙发上，压住了亚瑟的腿，而亚瑟毫不犹豫地抬起膝盖狠狠顶住了他的肚子。在基尔伯特的痛呼中亚瑟恼火地质问：“你中午在这里搞什么鬼？”

基尔伯特感到有些委屈，他翻了个身滚到地上，过了一会儿才撑起身子坐起来，辩解说：“本大爷可是在关心你诶，明明是他们两个——”

在他说完之前一个沙发垫就亲切地问候了他的脸，亚瑟·柯克兰站起身来。

“真是多谢你的关心。”

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

 _And_ _then a Plank in Reason, broke_

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

【371:26:21】

 “所以说，本大爷要带着他们回去啦——亚瑟你这混蛋听见了吗？”

基尔伯特再次强调的时候，亚瑟·柯克兰还是没有什么反应。大约一分钟前白发青年向亚瑟宣布了他要改组乐队的消息，没有得到任何回复。亚瑟·柯克兰麻木不仁，他在脑子里缓慢地消化这一讯息。也许他该感到庆幸和解脱，伴有少量有益身心的不甘；但他第一时间获得的却是某种滑稽感，因为在听到这个消息的同时，他的脑中又浮现出那首打算写给基尔伯特的、却差不多要半途而废的歌的词句。

_When time will ring in the long awaited end. **[13]**_

“听见了，”亚瑟回答说，语气几乎是轻松的，“我会去看你们表演的。”

基尔伯特似乎对这个回答不满，他皱起了眉头，伸手重重地拍在亚瑟的背上：“听见了就不要是这种表情啊——本大爷又不是要和你永别。”

亚瑟·柯克兰耸了耸肩。他怎么知道自己是什么样的表情。在这个让人心浮气躁的四月的末尾，亚瑟幸运地得知了他被乐队放逐的消息。或许这是喜讯。或者是噩耗。又或者是披着喜讯外衣的噩耗——凭什么不是披着噩耗外衣的喜讯？他在脑子里毫无意义地捣腾着这些词语。复活节的假期即将结束，基尔伯特挑了一个好时间，一走了之，干净利落。

_(That Sense was breaking……)_

白发青年提议告别巡演，他们订了从格拉斯哥起飞的机票。亚瑟点头。乐队会到德国重新发展。亚瑟说好。想要一个名字……什么好呢？亚瑟回答随便你。你和我们一起来吗？亚瑟笑了，开什么玩笑。本大爷是说去格拉斯哥。好，行，你想要怎样都可以。

_(That Sense was breaking through.)_

他们急匆匆地踏上了巡演的旅途。基尔伯特留下了一大堆乱七八糟的东西，声称自己懒得带走，亚瑟答应帮他善后，但他很怀疑最终自己有没有那份耐心，或许那些东西会被他打包扔进垃圾桶，又或者是送去旧货市场，无论哪个听起来都不坏。基尔伯特已经向他提了足够多强人所难的要求，最后的这一个在它们之中算不了什么。他已经习惯了容忍白发青年的各种想法，就像他已经习惯由他的到来带来的逼仄，就像他即将习惯因为他离去而产生的暂时的虚空。

_Stand in a breeze and I was completely hollow. Build you a cage with golden bars in times of sorrow._

_Pretending anger……for what was and what is yet to come._

巡演的路线由南而北，他们在主要城市都有停留。多半是因为基尔伯特想要借机旅游。亚瑟拒绝带上吉他同行，因此每到一处地方都只有四个人在演出。他提前成为一名观众。聚光灯下的基尔伯特身上有种颓唐的帅气。银色的发丝上闪耀着苍白的光泽，猩红的眼睛仿佛黑天鹅绒上的红宝石，带着锐利的、玩世不恭的色彩。亚瑟眯起眼睛，舞台上的那个人让人感到陌生，他无法把他和那个大嗓门的白发笨蛋联系起来。一切都让他觉得遥远。

_Try to remember things I’ve long forgotten._

_This boat went ashore, so far and I can’t……_

亚瑟感到了某种急迫。他需要完成那首打算给基尔伯特的歌，然后亲手结束长达三年的闹剧。

_So far and I can’t remember anger._

_Feeling cold._

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

_And I, and Silence, some strange Race_

_Wrecked, solitary, here –_

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

【03:15:09】

到达格拉斯哥的时候是下午五点，那是一座现代化的城市，像所有城市一样有一张一本正经、冷漠严肃的脸。基尔伯特兴趣缺缺，一行人都很累，因此也就没有在城里乱逛。他们提前到达预定演出的酒吧。The Clutha。据说在当地很有名气。基尔伯特不厌其烦地介绍着，他身上背着自己的吉他和路德维希的架子鼓的一部分，还有伊丽莎白的贝斯。亚瑟扛着路德的架子鼓的另一些部件走在白发青年身边，他在考虑自己今晚要如何尽快回到伦敦，然后在重新开学之前把一切都收拾得妥帖停当。

四天之前亚瑟把写完了的歌拍在基尔伯特面前，修改了过多次的曲谱和歌词显得乱糟糟的。白发青年兴奋异常，夸张地想给他一个拥抱，但被他嫌弃地推开了。连续四天他都听见他们在排练那首歌，基尔伯特不安分地对节奏动手动脚，他懒得去管。那首歌已经不是他的东西了。大概没有什么曾经是他的东西。他应该忘记它们，然后拥抱久违的、虚幻的自由。

_(Forgetfulness is a form of freedom. **[14]**)_

基尔伯特在舞台上安置好了他们的乐器和谱架，然后走到正在发呆的亚瑟·柯克兰旁边，在他左手边的椅子上坐下。白发青年大大咧咧地拍了拍他的肩膀，然后说：“今天晚上本大爷要唱那首歌咯——真是写得超棒。”

“哦。”亚瑟·柯克兰应道，拍掉了停留在自己肩膀上的手。对他如此平淡的回应感到不满，基尔伯特又接着说了下去：“你可要给本大爷听好了。”

“会‘听好’的。”

“喂——本大爷可是抓紧时间排练特意想给你听的诶。”

亚瑟忍不住笑出了声，基尔伯特认真的样子莫名地显得愚蠢。白发青年皱起了眉头：“是说真的啦——”

亚瑟耸了耸肩。

“随便你。”

_(And then a Plank in Reason, broke --- )_

开始演出的时候酒吧里只有十几个人，但渐渐地多了起来。亚瑟坐在吧台边，那个地方远离舞台，而且方便他随时点饮料。基尔伯特把亚瑟写的那首歌安排在了最后，前奏响起的时候亚瑟差点没有认出那是自己写的歌，基尔伯特做了太多改动。亚瑟皱起眉，酒的后劲让他感到头晕。基尔伯特握着话筒轻声念出支离破碎的歌词。亚瑟按了按太阳穴——那不是他想要的，不是他想要的效果。然后是一阵急促的鼓声，前奏结束[15]，基尔伯特放开了话筒，吉他的声音和白发青年的嗓音同时响起。

“When nights will fall, we will never be the same.

My blinded walk over the edge no grave to bury my sin.

When time will ring in the long awaited end, my lost soul will finally arrive,

And then we’ll meet again.”

猩红的眼睛寻找着亚瑟·柯克兰，基尔伯特毫不费力地看到了在吧台边喝着闷酒的英国青年。笑容爬上嘴角。至少亚瑟没有提前离场。那很好。

“Stand in a breeze and I was completely hollow.

Build you a cage with golden bars in times of sorrow.”

亚瑟逼迫自己不去看舞台。白发青年的声音富有侵略性，低沉悦耳，带着戏谑的、慵懒的笑意。他唱出的歌词着上了讽刺的意味。这一开始就是一场困兽之斗。亚瑟·柯克兰虚张声势。基尔伯特·贝什米特步步为营。他钻进了华丽的牢笼。跳着舞的欢快骨架发出诡异的笑声，那是在嘲笑他注定的溃败。

基尔伯特说，第一次听到那么厉害的人把骷髅之舞弹得那么难听。

“Pretending anger, for what was and what is yet to come.”

亚瑟·柯克兰猛地灌下一杯啤酒，希望能冲淡嘴里的涩味。他发现自己干了件蠢事。特意写一首歌交给基尔伯特让他来嘲讽自己。那不是他想要的，没有什么是他想要的。他碰上了一位恶劣的信使。戈多来了。……骗你的。

“Try to remember things I’ve long forgotten. This boat went ashore

So far and I can’t remember anger.

Feeling cold.”

好在一切即将结束。亚瑟·柯克兰安慰自己。他将夺回自己失去的领地，重新筑起城墙。死寂将再次光临。亚瑟仰起头又灌下了一杯酒。胃开始翻腾叫嚣。基尔伯特的声音在耳边缱绻地响起，亚瑟不由自主地转过头去看向舞台。猩红的眼睛正看着他，那让人恶心的、温和的、委屈的、抱歉的目光。

“Finding me a way to you……

Finding me a way to you……”

见鬼去吧。

“The golden cage is opened up widely.”

因此你得到希冀已久的自由。

“You break your neck and you’ll die --- ”

然后你愚蠢地失去它。

_(Forgetfulness is a form of……)_

带着些微沙哑的嗓音温柔地唱着，那双始终注视着的红眼睛让亚瑟止不住作呕。英国青年从座位上站了起来，冲进盥洗室，对着洗手池开始剧烈地呕吐。食糜经过食道，是刺激的、辛辣的滋味。基尔伯特的声音透过墙壁回荡在他耳边。白发青年正在完成最后的乐章。When nights will fall we will never be the same. My blinded walk over the edge no grave to bury my sin. When time will ring in the long awaited end my lost soul will finally arrive and then we’ll meet again. 基尔伯特的嗓音带着浅淡的倦意，结束时的尾音婉转动听。亚瑟扶着洗手池大口喘气，胃部的痉挛让他浑身发抖。

_(And I dropped down, and down.)_

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

_And hit a World, at every plunge_

_And……_

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

【01:07:20】

基尔伯特费尽了力气才把亚瑟从盥洗室里拽出来。英国青年狼狈不堪，糟糕透顶。看来他又不自量力地灌了不少酒，基尔伯特一边拍着亚瑟的背帮他顺气一边想。不过至少这一次他还神志清醒，情况并非最坏。他拿出手机来看了看时间。19点27分。距飞机起飞还有三个多小时。他可不愿意为了照顾亚瑟而误机。

但是要是真的不得不误机，那也无所谓。

在旋律结束的那一瞬间基尔伯特就扔下了话筒，亚瑟的反应让他担心。他在洗手池旁找到了吐得一塌糊涂的亚瑟，有一瞬间感觉到手足无措。他至少在亚瑟身边呆站了两秒才回过神来，走上前去轻拍亚瑟的背。英国青年抖得让人心疼。基尔伯特情不自禁地问了一个蠢问题：“你没事吧？”

绿色的眼睛转过来看着他。亚瑟·柯克兰目光平淡，毫无表情，回答说：“没事。”

他们从盥洗室出来的时候路德维希已经把东西都收拾好了放在酒吧门口，基尔伯特不止一次地想过有这么一个能干的弟弟真是件幸运的事。几个人站在The Clutha的大门前沉默了一会儿，伊丽莎白率先发言：“你还好吧，亚瑟？”

英国青年朝她点了点头。基尔伯特耸了耸肩膀。爱逞强是亚瑟的特征之一，他早就习惯了。蜜色长发的美女向他道别，罗德里赫和路德维希先后附议。亚瑟·柯克兰再次点头算是回答，基尔伯特不耐烦地“啧”了一声。

“本大爷要走啦~”

“滚吧。”

英国青年总算出声回答，态度一如既往地强硬。基尔伯特从那双绿色的眼睛中读不出什么情绪。亚瑟·柯克兰变回了他最初见到时的样子，善于装出一副平静的嘴脸。几个人拿起地上的行李准备打电话叫车离开。五分钟之后的士到达，他们小心地把行李放上车，后备箱满满当当，箱盖无法合上。几人陆续上车。基尔伯特转身拥抱呆愣在一边的亚瑟·柯克兰，在后者把他推开之前在他耳边说：“本大爷会回来接你的，你就等着吧。”

亚瑟·柯克兰不置可否。温暖的呼吸喷在基尔伯特的颈窝，白发青年不确定他是不是叹了口气。然后他挣开了基尔伯特的环抱，开口时声音轻缓：“我尽量。”

在车内的几个人的催促之下基尔伯特上了车。上车之前他把自己的吉他从后备箱的琴袋里拿出来，递到亚瑟面前。那把通体黑色的吉他，侧板上银色的“GB”显得有些刺眼。

“这把琴算是送给你啦~本大爷要换一把新的。”

“别把我当成捡破烂的。”英国青年回答道，却还是接过了那把琴。基尔伯特咧嘴笑了笑，低声说再见。然后他坐进车内。车门关上，司机踩下油门。白发青年从后视镜里看着站在酒吧门口的亚瑟·柯克兰，最终变成了亮着的路灯下的一个黑点。

算啦。基尔伯特收回目光。又不是再也见不到了。

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

_And Finished……_

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

【00:30:34】

亚瑟·柯克兰走回酒吧坐在了吧台上，脑海里一片空白。他又向服务员要了几杯啤酒，但他并没有想碰它们的欲望。基尔伯特走了，但那又有什么关系呢？他不能在这里耽搁太久，他还要回伦敦。酒吧里的兼职还得继续。或者说不定又到了该和母亲见面的时间——但不见也无所谓。日常琐事涌进了他的脑海。还有基尔伯特留下来的那一堆东西——真不知道能不能卖得掉？黑色的吉他安静地靠在亚瑟的椅子边，英国青年转过头去看着它。基尔伯特抛弃了他的宝贝吉他。又是突发奇想。

亚瑟·柯克兰叹了口气，端起了面前的杯子。

 

【00:00:41】

螺旋桨的声音从远处传来。听起来是警察巡夜的直升机。亚瑟·柯克兰无聊地把那把吉他放在了膝盖上，他再次连续灌下好几杯啤酒，胃里很难受，但却掩盖了别的什么东西。

螺旋桨的声音越来越响。亚瑟昏昏沉沉，无法正常地思考。为什么警察对这家酒吧这么有兴趣？……想翘班喝酒？Heeeeeey，别开玩笑了，他们可是开着直升机啊。

但谁知道。说不定警察也和基尔伯特一样喜欢异想天开呢。

 

【00:00:05】

天花板传来让人不舒服的吱呀声。亚瑟还没来得及抬起头就被落下的砖灰蒙住了眼睛。他下意识地抱紧了吉他。尖叫声响了起来。他不知道发生了什么事。有什么砸了下来，背部传来刺痛。他跌倒在地。越来越多的东西砸下，混乱的嘈杂的声音，浑浊的空气产生窒息感。

亚瑟·柯克兰失去了意识。

 

_(And Finished knowing – then – )_

 

【00:00:00】

酒吧成为了一片废墟。

 

【--:--:--】

他逐渐感受到了四肢。有什么东西抵住了他的腿让他感觉难受。他睁开眼睛，艰难地伸手抹掉了糊在脸上的砖灰。是一把琴——吉他。他打量自己身处的环境。什么也看不到。逼仄狭小的空间。他试图活动四肢，这非常困难，但勉强能够做到。空气中混合着难闻的味道，他禁不住咳嗽了起来。要离开这里。他产生了这样的想法。他试图扒开自己身边巨大的残骸。他要出去。吉他被从他的腿边蹬开，他听到了声音。不行，要带着这把琴。不能扔掉它。

……可是为什么？

 

【--:--:--】

他离开了废墟，带着一把破烂不堪的吉他。突如其来的光线让他本能地抬手挡住了眼睛。已经到了清晨。过了一会儿他才适应了光线，放下了自己的手。废墟边没有人。他越过了警戒线，但他没有在意。他顺着直觉走，感到疲惫不堪。身体像是随时会散架的机器。背上的吉他比他好不到哪里去。他希望能把它修好，但他意识到可能性不大。他一边走一边试图拍干净自己身上的灰尘。他不希望自己一直灰头土脸。

建筑逐渐稀少。他走出了城区，上了公路。直觉告诉他他得往南边去。但已经累得走不动了。于是他在公路旁的草地中坐下休息，睡意笼罩，意识再次走远。

 

【00:00:01】

他拦下了一辆车，这很不容易。他蓬头垢面，像个危险的怪人。车主是一对好心的夫妇，他们在他面前停车。并没有作过多的询问，他们答应载他一程。他向他们道谢，他们对他微笑。

“你怎么把自己弄成这副样子了？”丈夫问。

他极力思索，但找不到答案，于是用了一个蹩脚的谎言搪塞过去。对方大笑起来，接着询问他的名字。混乱的脑海里响起谁呼唤的声音。亚瑟。亚瑟。亚瑟。于是他便报上了“亚瑟”的名称。坐在副驾驶的女人回过头来，问他想去哪里。南边。南边的哪里？总之是南边。他思考了一会儿。我在旅行。女人闻言对他微笑。

“我们要回利物浦，就载你到那吧。”

利物浦。他觉得自己听过这个名字，可是他不知道那是什么地方。他别无选择。幸运的是每个地方对他而言都一样好。

“好的。真是太谢谢你们了。”

 

-FIN-

 

[1] Emily Dickinson: _I Felt a Funeral, in My Brain_ ；后文分割用的都是这一首。

[2] 纪伯伦：《沙与沫》

[3] 指的是苏格拉底和雅典。苏格拉底在接受审判的时候把雅典比作千里马（？），把自己比作牛虻。

[4] 指的是雅典和斯巴达之间的伯罗奔尼撒战争。阿提卡半岛是雅典的所在。总之最后雅典输了。

[5] Fear My Thoughts: _Isolation. The Blind Walk Over The Edge._

[6] Haken: _Aquarius. Eternal Rain._

[7] 同6。

[8] Haken: _Aquarius. Drowning in the flood._ 下面一段歌词同。

[9] Imperial College London.

[10] 保尔·策兰：《卡罗那》(Corona)，北岛译。全段：“我的目光落到我爱人的性上/我们互相看着/我们交换黑暗的词语/我们相爱像罂粟和回忆/我们睡去像海螺中的酒/血色月光中的海”；就是这孩子写了《死亡赋格》

[11] Fear My Thoughts: _Isolation. The Blind Walk Over The Edge._

[12] 鲍里斯·帕斯捷尔纳克：《马堡》，北岛译。全段省略。

[13] Fear My Thoughts: _Isolation. The Blind Walk Over The Edge._ 下同。

[14] 忘却是自由的一种形式。原文。

[15] 指的是专辑的第一首歌，Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，因为已经过了很久了所以其实没有什么好说的，不过如果你们喜欢的话可以到lofter上去找我呀，ID Califie。  
> 虽然我喜欢这个故事，但太就远了，现在看起来真的非常小题大做和melodramatic。不过，如果有让你稍微享受到的话，我就很满足了。


End file.
